Who's That Girl
by jenlynne1987
Summary: Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski are the best of friends. Stiles has always loved Lydia and slowly she discovers her own feelings for him. But one day everything changes when a certain were-coyote enters the picture and basically takes over Lydia's position in Stiles' life.


(Its been such a long time since I have written a story. I used to write stories for General Hospital's Patrick and Robin but school and life got in the way. Now Stiles and Lydia have inspired me to

start writing again. I hope you like it, criticism is welcome but I will not tolerate flat out ugly comments. Please enjoy)

Who's That Girl

Lydia and Stiles have been friends for years. Lydia is beginning to like Stiles as more than a friend and she knows that Stiles feels the same way. But it all changes one day when new girl Malia Tate enters the mix and begins to take over Lydia's role in Stiles' life.

_AU because Allison is still alive (yeah I am still ticked at thatand Lydia is a little different than in the show but I love her either way _(us redheads must stick together haha)

Lydia Martin was standing by her locker checking her makeup in her mirror, her best friend Allison Argent standing right next to her going on about her dating dilemma.

"With Isaac is feels so new and exciting, but with Scott it feels like its familiar and safe" Allison said turning her back to lean against the row of lockers, her head turned towards Lydia, "I'm just not sure what to do. I like them both...a lot."

Lydia was not paying any attention. In fact she was starting to let her mind wander to her own relationship drama. If you could call what she had a relationship. No it was more a strong solid friendship that she only recently felt could turn into more with a guy who she had known since kindergarten.

Stiles Stilinski had been one of Lydia's best friends since they were 5 and she knew that he had developed a pretty major crush on her in the 3rd grade which she didn't quite reciprocate. That's right she had friend zoned him for years. Sure she was flattered by the attention he gave her and when Jackson decided to take Allison to the winter formal instead of his own girlfriend, Stiles took it upon himself to take her. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had a better time with him that one night than on any dates she had with Jackson over the 2 years they had been together. She kind of found it a relief when they parted ways after Jackson moved to London junior year.

After that she spent more and more time with Stiles; studying, going to lacrosse practices and games, and hanging out with Scott and Allison. The more time she spent with him the more she began to see him as more than her oldest and good friend, she started to notice things that she wouldn't have normally. Like how his eyes crinkled ever so slightly when he smiled and how he always chewed on a pen when in deep thought. She started to notice just how handsome he had become over the years; lacrosse definitely helping him in that department as well as good genes from his parents. She also noticed that when he looked at her she would start to feel a slight fluttering in her stomach and her heart to skip a beat every now and then.

But all of that changed when she came to town. She as in Malia Tate, the were-coyote who just happened to be the long lost daughter of Peter Hale, Derek Hale's psychotic uncle. She didn't know why Stiles felt the need to be the one to teach her everything from being able to control her abilities as a were-coyote, to teaching her social skills which he was seriously slacking on in her own opinion due to Malia's blunt and sometimes crass words towards her in particular.

But as time went on she noticed that Stiles was slowing turning away from her and turning towards Malia and she didn't like it one bit. Not only did she feel like she was losing one of her best friends but also that any possibility of a romantic relationship.

Lydia closed her locker and turned to Allison.

"Well which one can you see yourself not living with out" she asked as they walked down the hall to class.

"Scott" Allison said not skipping a beat, "I couldn't see myself with out Scott in my life"

"When then you have your answer my friend" Lydia said as they turned the corner.

As soon as they did the first people Lydia saw were Stiles and Malia. They were talking about something she couldn't hear and then out of no where Malia lunges towards Stiles and kisses him. Lydia felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when she realized that he was kissing her back. She stopped dead in her tracks which caused Allison to stop and turn her head in the direction Lydia was looking at.

Seeing her best friend unable to move at the sight of the guy she was falling for practically making out with a girl who had only been a part of their lives for 2 months broke her heart. Allison pulled at Lydia's arm and dragged her down the hall right past the couple hitting Malia with her messanger bag in the process.

"Hey watch it Allison" Malia said looking annoyed.

"Sorry" Allison said in a not so sorry tone, "Probably not the best place to be making out because people do have a tendency to run into things when being shoved around in a crowded public hallway"

Malia just looked at her and then turned and looked at Lydia with a glare.

"What are you staring at princess" Malia said bitterly.

Lydia just shook her head and walked away. She didn't even notice that Stiles had shoved himself away from Malia and jogged to catch up to Lydia and Allison.

"Lydia" Stiles said touching her shoulder causing her to stop but not turn and face him, "What's going on with you lately. You seem like you have something on your mind because I know you wouldn't have just walked away like that."

Lydia blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. Normally she would have some snappy comeback and probably rip the girl a new one but she couldn't do it. Was he really that clueless. Did he not see that things had not been the same for a couple of months now since the were-coyote had entered their lives. Did he really not understand that he had changed, not just her.

"Stiles I don't believe that you can't see what is going on" Allison whispered harshly as to not draw too much attention to themselves in the hall full of students.

Suddenly the bell rang and Allison turned to Lydia. "We need to get to class. Coach will kill us if we are late again"

"Go with out me" Lydia said in a soft voice as she wiped a tear that had escaped, "I need to talk to him"

Allison gave Lydia an are you sure look before glaring at Stiles slightly and walking down the hall.

Stiles grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her into a near by empty classroom. This was what she was afraid of; being alone with him when everything was going on. She had played all kinds of scenarios in her mind but they all turned out horrible. Her thoughts on what to say became all jumbled up and she couldn't think straight anymore.

They were both quiet for a couple of minutes before Stiles started talking

"Lyd I've known you since kindergarten. Your not acting like yourself and you haven't for a while now. What is going on" he asked sitting himself on top of one of the desks.

Lydia sighed and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He seriously didn't see it did he she thought. He didn't see how Malia had replaced her in his life. She was the one he would call at midnight to meet up and just drive for no reason around the back roads outside of Beacon Hills. She was the one he told all of his secrets to and vice verse. She was the one that would help him research supernatural occurrences involving the pack. Never would he had left her in the middle of the desert with his jeep completely defenseless to run off after some girl he had only knows a couple of weeks after hearing a strange sound. Never would he had let anyone speak to her the way Malia had since she joined their pack. He sure as hell wouldn't have ever ignored her like he slowly had started to the last couple of months.

"Nothing is the same as it used to be" Lydia said not looking at him, "Everything is different and I am not handling change very well that's all"

Stiles studied her carefully and shook his head. "No that's not it" he said "there is something more going on now what is it." Lydia stayed quiet "Come on Lydia we tell each other everything, why can't you talk to me"

"Because you don't care and you won't care and you couldn't care less" Lydia bit out. She had finally had it with his ignorance about everything around him not involving Malia.

He stared at her with wide eyes; shocked at her sudden outburst. "What are you talking about"

"I'm talking about how you have ignored me, left me behind and basically dropped me like I was yesterday's garbage" Lydia said the anger in her finally bubbling to the service. "Ever since that were-coyote came to town you have been enamored by her, defended her with everything she says and does, and spend all of your time with her not only ignoring me but also Scott, Allison, Isaac and even Derek. We have been in your life a lot longer than she has and yet the moment she stepped into our pack its like we don't exist anymore. We used to share everything and do everything together. Now its always her instead of me. I can understand a couple times choosing her over me but every SINGLE time Stiles. I feel like I have lost my best friend and the guy I fell in love with."

With that last sentence her voice broke. She had just admitted something she had desperately been trying to hide Many times she had told him they were just friends and over time she began to realize that she did return his feelings. Never finding the right time to tell him she just kept it to herself. Now she had just spilled her guts to a guy to chose another girl over her.

Stiles stared at her with a blank expression on his face. He slowly rose to his feet and stood right in front of her. Not saying a word to her, he turned towards the door and opened it. Turning back around to face her, he said a soft I'm sorry before walking out.

Lydia slid down to the floor, unable to hold her body up anymore and that's where she stayed for the rest of the period, crying softly over the final thread cut in her friendship and any other relationship she could have had with Stiles.

Allison found her at the end of the period and immediately ushered her out of the school and towards her car. Once in the car she turned to her best friend and asked the question that had been on her mind through out the whole class period.

"What happened Lyd" she asked gently.

"I lost it on him" Lydia cried as Allison put her arms around her in a hug, "I lost it and told him everything and how I was feeling and what I was feeling...Ali I think mine and Stiles friendship is over. It will never be the same again."


End file.
